User talk:Hetastuckworts4137
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Piplupgirl123 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Are u an anime fan?AnimeQueen97~Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! 18:56, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Do u watch another AWESOME anime, like Bleach.AnimeQueen97~Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! 19:06, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Well,my mom doens't let me watch that and I don't watch Bleach either.Piplupgirl123 (talk) 19:10, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for correcting me xD I've never seen the Rise of the Guardians movie and I did not bother to look it up. Don't feel butthurt because I shot down your game boo.SpicePrincess (talk) 21:56, January 1, 2013 (UTC) My Wiki! Hi! It's me, MonsterGirl2002. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join my wiki, I Love Monster High Wiki. It's really not active, only one user edited only one things on the wiki besides me. And I also need admins, I don't have any. Please reply right away if you're interested! -PEACE, BABE! Sure I'm interested!I would love to join and can we be friends? Piplupgirl123 (talk) 13:52, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! And sure, I would love to be friends! :D -PEACE, BABE! Hi,PiplupGirl123,This is Rihanna(AnitaIsAmazing) and I just came by to say hi!I hope you are having a good time on this Wiki.Good luck :) HELLO I was wondering if you're going to make the Mummy & Gorgon CAMs an OC because i might make them my OCs, but if i don't... i'll message you back, not today but somewhere in this month... Wants-Help-But-Can't-Get-It (talk) 15:54, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Well yeah,the mummy is today and the gorgan is next month. Piplupgirl123 (talk) 15:57, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Actaually,maybe the gorgan can be today. Piplupgirl123 (talk) 17:34, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hello there i really like your avartar picture of a dog and i love dogs so much! Naynoo555 (talk) 22:35, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Piplupgirl123 (talk) 22:36, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey PG. AnimeQueen97~Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! 00:48, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey PG123, Do you want to know a secret on how to keep Anon Trolls from your page? Three words: Create yandere character. No Anon Trolls commented on Yukie's page. Possibly because they think she's creepy. LOL. AnimeQueen97~Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! 19:49, January 16, 2013 (UTC) P.S. When you get older like 15-16, try watching BLEACH. And you did an error on your talk page last time. :p AnimeQueen97~Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! 19:52, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Adoptable! I made it on walfas. People Walfas 001.PNG|Ice Fairy Walfas 002.PNG|Witch Walfas 003.PNG|A Normie Girl Walfas 004.PNG|Another Witch Girl Walfas 005.PNG|Random Elf Girl Pets baby-bunnies-baby-bunnies-19896692-1024-768.jpg|Baby Bunny the fish.jpg|Fish puppy.jpg|Puppy kitty cat.jpg|Cat spider cartoon.jpg|Spider Thanks! Take the bio: Name: Age: Monster Parents: Killer Style: Freaky Flaw: Pet: Favorite Activity: Biggest Pet Peeve: Favorite Class Subject: Least Fav Class Subject: Favorite Color: Favorite Food: BFFs: Hey can my oc Lovette CUpid please join Scary Sweet BALL? B gal 11 (talk) 23:15, February 16, 2013 (UTC)B GAL 11 Barely creating Caroline Reaper, be Patient, ok? Hi I Recived you're Message via my Talk page, I'll create her 3d model today but be very patient for now, because I'm a very busy man on the series... As for the Model It will take some time, But I'll let you know when I released her ok? Special Agent Zero, the first Majo'Thon Agent (talk) 00:48, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Ok! Piplupgirl123 (talk) 00:53, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello Piplupgirl123 im B Gal 11 and i would like to know if my oc character Sphinxa De Nile Could be Friends or even related to one of your oc's Yuti De Nile it would be cool if you could message me back for and answer thanx :) B Gall 11B gal 11 (talk) 06:32, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Do you have a Deviant art Account? If I'm going to work on her I need you're name in DA so I can send you a friend request, and get notified about you're request... Reply to my talk page. Special Agent Zero, the first Majo'Thon Agent (talk) 23:43, March 17, 2013 (UTC) It's Me! Hi, Pip! It's me, MonsterGirl2002. It's been a long time, huh? Um...I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join my newest wiki, here's the link: http://witch-fandom.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:MonsterGirl2002 Bye! -I'M TOO FUNKY FOR YOU! Monster pet shop I just wanted to tell you to check out monster pet shop ������--Birdywirdygal (talk) 09:42, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Bewarned Seawollf300 She keeps going around taking adoptables will nilli She evon stole one of mine! Superlady01 Roll The Dice..You Are Dead in The Dance Of the Night 06:00, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Comp Hi please check out my DOTD comp! You can find it under my blog posts.--Birdywirdygal (talk) 18:32, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Reminder Hi just wanted to remind you about the dawn of the dance competition! It closes on monday! --Birdywirdygal (talk) 09:16, September 28, 2013 (UTC) The deadline for entries for the Gilded Breanna Awards competition is the 14th. If you still want to enter, just post your entry there :) Thenaturals (talk) 15:02, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Can you draw Alice Liddell please? I do have a surprize for you if you do Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 18:19, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi :3 R u taking requests? You shouldn't have done that.... 18:28, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Kori Keto is In! Your OC Kori Keto is awesome she will be in my book is it ok if she's the girl who sits behind Lexi-Rose Salem in oceanography? I can do it for you! I saw your message about putting Rufus and Nix on the Character list, but I can do it, it's not a big problem for me. And also, can Rufus not be at camp with Nix, it's not that I don't like him but because of his over-protective and temper issue might spoil the fun but I can mention him on the phone with Nix asking her a million times if she's alright and nothing harmed her. Just a suggestion. Bye. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 17:21, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Please Join! Colourfull ghouls! http://colorful-ghouls.wikia.com/wiki/Colorful_Ghouls_Wiki You shouldn't have done that.... 13:44, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Thankies! :D I got your message, and I really appreciate it! Thank you! :D MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 15:02, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi! ''Come on to: '' *Elemental High Wiki Make ocs! You shouldn't have done that.... 08:10, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi! You are invited to join in Aurora's 2014 party! Check out my BLOG to take place in the dress your best competing Hope you will come--Amanda77778 Hello. I just wanted to say tell you that I absolutely LOVE you profile/ user picture. It's may be one of the cutest pictures of China and Japan I have ever seen. LilTakame (talk) 05:52, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Come to Night-Sky High Wikia! Night-Sky High Wiki Come for fright and fun! You shouldn't have done that.... 17:33, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi everybody! its Superlady01 i have a new account. AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 06:54, January 18, 2014 (UTC) I have,and its ok! Look at my blog-posts Its ok,we all make mistakes in life :) AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 15:58, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Your welcome Its ok,i thought i couldnt too i wish i could give you a hug too AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 16:13, January 18, 2014 (UTC) My Talk Page Oh, no worries. I just removed all the messages to clean my talk page up, I had more than 200 messages. XD MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 16:16, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Of cource she can! There are allways reserve slots! *winks* AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 16:56, January 18, 2014 (UTC) yes,i am *hugs back* and your welcome AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 17:02, January 18, 2014 (UTC) I am still active on it AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 16:04, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Yep :) Yes you can,make a sister. p.s tell me what prizes you want for the contest AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 05:43, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Ok! I'll do full body :) AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 17:02, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Ok! Yep. Alice can be in it. AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 05:23, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Ok,and i'll Help Thinking as we speak AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 05:59, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Your request Finally finished. Thanks for your patience! :3 ~Rika 17:03, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Your Invited! Hello! Your character, Selkia SelKie, is invited to be in my story, Freaky Fashion Runaway. Congrats! :D --MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 00:31, January 28, 2014 (UTC) I read your message AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 19:18, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Your drawing Your drawing was amazing for Animal's contest! Was it Musa from Winx Club? By the way: What base did you use? Love,Admin146 Okay Okay but do you know any good bases? (I only have 5 bases) Thanks I found 2 more so now i have 7 bases :) Love your OCs! Hey Pip, I haven't spoken to you in a while and i hope you remember me so hi and just saying, I love your OCs! Anita333 (talk) 00:19, February 12, 2014 (UTC)Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster! Paris Fox Excuse me, but I was in the middle of a very long and important edit to MY oc and you just went along and edited it, so I have lost ALL of my hard work, probably two pages long! I have no idea how to change it now, and I am very upset! Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 17:26, February 16, 2014 (UTC)